


Belong

by WildAndFreeHearts



Category: The Secret Garden - Frances Hodgson Burnett
Genre: First Kiss, Light BDSM, M/M, Time Skips, Treat, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 14:45:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1861776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colin knows that if he had any shred of decency he’d leave the man to his work. But he doesn’t.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alby_mangroves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/gifts).



> I made this treat to say thank you for pinch-hitting for NOFM 2014. Hope you enjoy it! :)

Dickon is far too compliant. He does whatever Colin says without question, and it’s becoming a bit unnerving. He is a servant, and of course he is Colin’s friend, but it’s… unnerving - mostly because Colin has been wondering lately just how far Dickon would go to follow one of his orders. Then a spike of jealously always hits as he wonders how far Dickon my go to follow _someone else’s_ orders. And finally one sunny morning as he’s out in the garden and he sees Dickon working alone at some weeding, he just can’t take it anymore. It’s honestly almost unseemly how attractive Dickon looks in work clothes and covered in sweat. Colin knows that if he had any shred of decency he’d leave the man to his work. But he doesn’t.

“To whom do you belong?” The question’s meaning is unmistakable as Colin growls it out, his hand firmly grasping a wide-eyed Dickon’s chin. Dickon is still knelling in the dirt, now suddenly with Colin leaning down over him, their faces startlingly close. For a moment Dickon looks as if he is too scandalized to answer, his face flushed a soft pink. He looks off coyly to the side, licking his bottom lip quickly, before gazing into Colin’s eyes. “Y-you.” His accent is heavy, as he trips over the word in embarrassment. A smile blooms across his Colin’s face, but it fades quickly, replaced by a look of seriousness. “Do you understand what you’re saying?” Dickon’s eyes flash somewhat defiantly, causing a small gasp to escape Colin. “Of course I do.” Colin seems to search his face for something, before apparently accepting his word. “Good.”

Colin’s kisses aren’t harsh and demanding as Dickon had imagined they might be, but instead are as soft as lily petals and honeysuckle sweet.


End file.
